


Ложь во спасение

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 9 июня 2008 года для Квистис.





	Ложь во спасение

\- Эгоистично, душенька? Жертвуя собой я делаю невыносимо больно тем,   
кто меня любит и это именна та жестокость, на которую я совершенно не способна.  
Лисит.

\- Мой Император, - Габрант церемонно складывает руки на груди, чуть наклоняя голову. Шлем непривычно давит, почему-то сегодня, как впервые. В воздухе пахнет морозом, что грозиться пробраться под стальной панцирь, хотя за окнами поздняя весна и природа ласкова со столицей Аркадии. - Вы ни чем не дополните приказ лорда Ларсы?  
Их двое в кабинете. Не в первый раз, но что-то мешает подойти ближе. Так не дает подойти слишком близко к врагу, обнажившему меч благоразумие. И пусть в руках Вэйна Солидора нет стали, зато взгляд темный глаз пронзает сквозь доспехи с болезненной легкостью.   
Где они растеряли всю теплоту?  
\- Мне безразличны эти детские игры, как и твое мнение о принцессе Далмаски. - Вот он, холод, как снег зимой в гораз Ландиса, не сбежать, не спрятаться. И солнце, такое далекое, не помнит о собственной нежности. - Но ты вполне можешь купить его расположение правельным решением.  
Вэйн говорит немного устало и можно угодать в словах легкий упрек. Таким тоном можно было бы отчитать оступившегося друга, прежде чем помочь, но Габрант прекрасно понимает, что это иллюзия. Как мягкие, теплые искры заката на чистом снегу. Не греющие, а только напоминающие - вот и ночь, а значит скоро ты уснешь, и не проснешься, не вырвешься из цепких лап зимы и стужи.  
И Судья Магистр невольно перебирает свои поступки, один за другим в прошлое, вчера, неделю назад, год. Что сделано не так, за что сейчас он расплачивается? У него словно украли способность спрашивать и понимать, превратив в куклу, марионетку, выброшенную за ненадобность.  
Верно и выглядит не лучше, чуть ли не сорвав с головы шлем, все же подойдя ближе, почти в плотную. Но Вэйн просто смотрит на него, холодно и безразлично, пока Габрант не убирает руку, не отступает на шаг назад, и только потом чуть брезгливо цедит:  
\- Что вы себе позволяете, Судья Магистр?  
Лучше бы ударил, Габрант все равно дергается, все равно на глаза наворачиваются злые слезы. Как же так, почему? Или просто надо угадать, чего хочет Император и правельные действия вернут теплоту и улыбку? Он ведь вернется. Всего-то дел, убить взбалмошную девицу да парочку предателей и детей.  
\- Я не думал, что помешаю, мой Император.  
Габрант наклоняет голову, и радуется своей предусмотрительности, во всем этом холоде он еще чувствует, как врезаются в душу чужие слова.  
\- Вы слишком привыкли думать в своем Девятом Бюро, совершенно напрасно. У меня нет ни, времени ни желания заниматься с вами подобной тратой времени. Ступайте, Судья Магистр, вы свободны.   
Поднять глаза и посмотреть на Императора не получается. Он даже подноги глядит, но не смотрит и чуть ли не спотыкается о порог. Мысли бьются пойманными в силки птицами, а все остально замерзает. Тихо. Зимой в горах всегда тихо и замерзающие в снегу путники, невезучие и одинокие, редко кричат, распугивая птиц и зверей. Габрант так и дойдет до корабля, где его ждет доктор Бананса, ничего не замечая и некому будет рассказать о том, как в одиночестве своего кабинета Вэйн Солидор закроет глаза, привычно пряча вырывающиеся воем чувства. Любовь, рак сердца. Прошепчет посеревшими губами, в никуда "только живи, глупый мой Ноа".   
От одиночества не умирают. Умирают от кинжала, воткнутого в спину любящей рукой, а с остальным можно сжиться. Будет очень по-человечески и это в хьюмах всегда нравилось Вэйну.   
Немного эгоистично, но мертвых не судят. Солидор усмехается, он оставил себе дней, пару мелких монет и каждый шаг все легче. Пусть Ноа считает себя игрушкой в руках бессердечного принца и найдет счастье избавленный от жестокого тирана, как и прекрасная, благородная Аркадия. Настоящее счастье, не червленое гордыней и изломанной еще в детстве моралью. Это стоит бессонных ночей и нескольких месяцев одиночества. Ничтожно мало за то, чтобы умирая признаться себе - я в самом деле любил. 


End file.
